Traitorous Allies
'''Traitorous Allies '''is the thirty-fifth chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga. Short Summary The Moon Demon Company attacks Mikaela Hyakuya. In the meantime, Krul arrives in Crowley's domain with Ferid. Mika and the company fight while he struggles to reach Yu. Yoichi recognizes him, and Shinoa steps in to protect Mika before he is killed. She orders Mika to escape with Yu and meet them at Nagoya Airport, and her squad backs her up. Mika flees with Yu while the humans call Shinoa a traitor and attempt to kill her. Shinya orders them against it, and Makoto defends them. Shinya orders them to retreat while Kyoto vampires jump down at them from helicopters. Yayoi Endo and Taro Kagiyama are cut down. Long Summary The remnants of the Moon Demon Company charge at the vampire, Mikaela Hyakuya, who stands in their path. Mika notices four transport helicopters coming toward the area. He realizes the contain the Kyoto vampires rather than Lacus and the other vampires Mika arrived with. In the meantime, someone informs Krul Tepes that they will soon arrive in Crowley Eusford's domain. Ferid Bathory mentions that the area already appears to be under attack by the humans. Concerned with more vampire arriving, Mika decides he must act quickly and win. Since there are over thirty humans present, he commands his sword to drink more of his blood than usual. Mika swings his sword, but Rika Inoue and Taro Kagiyama block his attack. Makoto Narumi attacks him from the side, but Mika blocks it. Spotting Yu, Mika leaves them and jumps past Shusaku Iwasaki and Yayoi Endo. Confused, Makoto comments that the vampire is making an unwise decision by jumping into the middle of the company. Norito Goshi says Mika is underestimating them, but Sayuri Hanayori wonders if he has an objective other than attacking them. Shigure says they have to kill it regardless. Goshi summons an illusion, but Mika dives through it anyway, surprising him. Mika dodges an attack from Sayuri, but Shigure throws three kunai into his right thigh. Mito Jujo punches him before he can land and sends him into the ground in front of Shinoa Squad. Mika sees Yu on Kimizuki's back. Yoichi recognizes Mika and asks his group if that vampire is Yu's family. In the meantime, the humans surround and attack Mika. One stabs him in the back, but Mika ignores him. The humans are puzzled by his behavior. Shinoa calls out to Mika to identify him, but he tells her to shut up and return Yu to him. Kimizuki says the should stop him before Mika kills them. Yoichi protests. Mika reaches for Yu. Mitsuba tries to block him, but Mika smacks her axe away. Kimizuki drops Yu while trying to block Mika and says Mika cannot have Yu. Mika throws him aside. Mika begins to lift Yu from the ground, but Yoichi jumps on his back. He says he is not letting Mika go anywhere, and Mika tells him to quit getting in his way. Yoichi says Mika can kill him, but Mika is their family so long as he is Yuichiro's family. Mika knocks him off as well, telling him to not be stupid and to die. Shinya Hiragi uses the distraction to stab Mika through his back and chest. He tells Yoichi that he did excellent work and this battle is over. He tells Mika to die, alarming Mitsuba and Yoichi. Shinoa activates Shikama Doji and knocks Shinya away from Mika, surprising both of them. With her back to Mika, she explains that Yu would be mad at them if Mika were to die. She orders Mika to take Yu and run. The other soldiers demand to know what she thinks she is doing and say they must kill that bloodsucker. Kimizuki, Mitsuba, and Yoichi join Shinoa, stepping between Mika and the other humans as well. Yoichi restates their motto: "Family takes care of family." Mika comments that family does not exist in this messed-up world. He recalls playing with his own family on the streets of Sanguinem and pulls Yu close to him. Shinoa tells Mika to hurry up and then meet up with them at Nagoya Airport. Mika asks her why he would meet up with them, but she says she decided to trust him and that is that. Her squad charges at the Moon Demon Company while Mika flees with Yu. When Shinoa watches them leave, the other humans knock her down, calling her a traitor and telling her to die. Shinya tries to interfere and orders them to not kill her. Makoto stops the sword of one of the men and asks him if he heard the major general's orders. When the soldier protests, Makoto punches him. He states that those who cannot listen to orders on the battlefield do not belong in the Moon Demon Company. Shinoa sighs with relief, but Makoto bonks her on the head and says she has a lot of explaining to do. Shinya orders them all to move now. Common vampire soldiers jump down from the helicopters, surprising them in the midst of their drama. One cuts through Yayoi Endo's left side above the hip, causing blood to spray all around her as she falls to the ground. Enraged, Taro Kagiyama curses him and charges in to attack. He stabs the vampire through the torso while the vampire stabs him through the chest simultaneously. Blood sprays out of Taro's mouth. Seeing his squad members die before him, Makoto curses them. Shinya orders him not to fight. He says they will be finished if any nobles arrive, so he orders a retreat. Vampires rain down around them. While escaping, Mika holds the unconscious Yu in his arms and begs for him to wake up. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters